Learning to trust,again
by Storygirl233
Summary: After Sam Hanna,gets injured on a case. He is in a coma. During his absence. Hetty signs Callen a new partner. But when he meet this new partner. He must learn once again to trust his partner. But this time,it's a girl. Agent Bailey Ryans. After a while,Callen falls for her. She falls for him too. Will Callen learn to trust again? Can Bailey get him to trust her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Callen sat in Sam Hanna's hospital room. Watching for any sign of Sam waking. Yes he was unconcious. Hetty observed her agent carefully. _He's going to need a new partner. He can't work alone. _She thought. Hetty sighed and walked into the hospital room.

"Morning,Agent Callen,any change?" Hetty asked. Callen shook his head. "No. It should have been me." Callen said. "No,Callen. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Hetty assured him. Callen sighed knowing she was right. But it still didn't make him feel any better. At that moment,Kensi walked into the hospital room.

"Hey,G. Any news?" Kensi greeted. Callen shook his head. She sighed. " , will you watch him for a minute?" Hetty asked. Callen sighed and stood up. Kensi took a seat where Callen had been. Callen and Hetty walked out of the hospital room. Callen closed the door and waited for Hetty to say something.

"You need a partner while Agent Hanna is out." Hetty stated. Callen frowned. "I can work alone." Callen disagreed. "You are obligated to have a partner to watch your back." Hetty replied with her arms crossed over her chest. Callen didn't say anything. He sighed. "Fine. But don't expect me to trust this new partner as soon as i meet him/her." Callen replied and walked back into the hospital room.

Hetty frowned as she watched her agent walk away. She shook her head and walked out of the hospital. She pushed her hands inside her pocket and walked to her cobra. _I'm making the right decison. He needs a partner. _Hetty thought as she got into her car and drove back to the office to look through the files.

The next day:

Kensi,Deeks,and Callen walked into the office and sat down at their desks. Callen frowned down at the file on his desk.

"What's the file for?" Kensi asked. "Hetty,wants me to have a new partner while Sam is out." Callen replied with his frown still placed. "Maybe it won't be so bad." Deeks reassured Callen. Callen sighed. "Are you going to open the file or sit there staring at it all day?" Hetty's voice broke through.

Callen turned to Hetty. He sighed and opened the file.

_Agent Bailey Ryans:_

_Age: 27_

_Apperance: dark brown hair,green eyes,white skin._

_Height: 5'6_

_Lived in: Shelbyville Tennesse._

_Bio: Bailey is the second eldest of Jane and Eric Ryans. One older sister,Olivia Ryans. Parents were murdered when she was 16. Lived with her sister Olivia until she was 18. Went to college to be come a police officer. _

Callen closed the file and looked up at Hetty. "You picked her." Callen concluded. Hetty nodded. Footsteps sounded from behind Callen. "Ah, ." Hetty stated. Callen turned around. When he did. His eyes met her and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Her dark chocolate hair falling down her back. Her peicing green eyes so vibrant and alert. Her porcelin skin so beautfiul.

" ,this is you're partner ." Hetty introduced. "Nice to meet you." Bailey said with her southern accent and extended her hand out. Callen extended his as well. "Like wise." Callen stated ignoring the feeling in his hand. Bailey pulled away feeling uncomfortable. Hetty nodded approvingly and walked away.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kensi." Kensi introduced. Bailey smiled polietly and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you as well." Bailey said. Bailey pulled her hand back. "So,uh where's my deks at?" Bailey asked shyly. "Over here." Callen stated and walked to his desk and pointed her to her desk.

"Thanks." Bailey said sheepishly and walked quickly over to her desk. Nell and Eric walked down the stairs quickly. "Is this the famous Bailey?" Eric asked. Bailey smiled shyly and nodded. "So,glad to finally meet you." Nell said.

"Wait,how do you know of her?" Callen asked. "Hetty didn't tell you?" Bailey asked. "Tell me what?" Callen asked confused. "I'm Hetty's neice." Bailey stated.

**A/N: :O Bet you didn't see that coming. :P Haha! Soooo,What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Previously on Learning to Trust,again:

_"Is this the famous Bailey?" Eric asked. Bailey smiled shyly and nodded. "So,glad to finally meet you." Nell said. "Wait,how do you know of her?" Callen asked. "Hetty didn't tell you?" Bailey asked. "Tell me what?" Callen asked confused. "I'm Hetty's neice." Bailey stated. _

Callen,Kensi,and Deeks were stunned to silence. Bailey waited patiently for this to sink in. Callen was shocked. Hetty never once mentioned a niece.

"How come Hetty never mentioned a niece?" Callen finally asked breaking the silence. "Well,i'm guessing if you asked her she would tell you. But i'm guessing this didn't come up." Bailey replied. Callen sighed.

"Come to MTAC. There's something you have to see." Eric stated. Callen,Bailey,Kensi,and Deeks walked up to MTAC. They all stood infront of the plasma. Hetty walked in and nodded to Eric and Nell. They started playing footage.

"Navy Petty Officer,Lauren Bridges was found in an old abandoned hospital." Eric stated. "She went missing about 8 weeks ago." Nell continued. "Her husband Alex Bridges reported her missing." Eric finished. "Kensi and Deeks, i want you two to check out this list of people who know Lauren." Hetty stated. They nodded and walked off. "Callen,i want you and Bailey to check out what the husband has to say." Hetty stated. "Right away,Hetty." Bailey replied. Bailey walked out of MTAC.

"You're niece." Callen stated. "I know hard to believe. Now get going." Hetty commanded. "We are not done talking about this." Callen replied and walked out of MTAC. Hetty sighed and walked over to pour herself some tea.

With Callen and Bailey:

Callen drove his car while Bailey sat in the passenger seat reading a file. Callen glanced over to look at his partner. She was so mysterious. A lot like Hetty.

"Why are you staring at me?" Bailey asked. Callen shrugged. "Don't shrug at me. It's annoying. What is it?" Bailey replied with an annoyed expression on her face. Callen sighed. "You remind me alot of Hetty." Callen said. "Is that good or bad?" Bailey asked looking at him. "I don't know yet." Callen nodded and started reading again.

"What are you reading about?" Callen asked. "About you." Bailey replied. "Why?" Callen asked. "I need to know stuff about my partner don't i?" Bailey replied. Callen nodded. Bailey sighed. "You don't trust me do you?" Bailey stated. Luckily,Callen didn't have to answer. They pulled up to Alex Bridge's house. Callen and Bailey hopped out in usion. Callen knocked on the door. A man wearing a grey sweatshirt,blue jeans,and grey sneakers came walking out.

"Can i help you?" The man asked. "Are you Alex Bridges?" Bailey asked. "I am." Alex said. "Agents Callen,and Ryans,we're from NCIS." Callen stated. "What's this about?" Alex asked. "It's about your wife,Lauren." Bailey said. "You found her?" Alex asked. "Yes. Lauren's dead." Callen stated. Alex's eyes welded up with tears of sorrow.

"What happened?" Alex asked. "We don't know yet." Bailey stated. "Sir,i know this is hard but is there anything you can tell us about Lauren. Any enemies?" Callen asked. "No,everyone loved Lauren." Alex said. "Thank you for your time." Bailey said. Alex nodded and closed the door. Bailey and Callen walked back to Callen's car.

"Do you think he did it?" Callen asked. "I don't know. When we round up the possible suspects. Maybe." Bailey replied. Callen nodded. "How's Agent Hanna?" Bailey asked. "How'd you know about that?" Callen asked. "Hetty told me. I'm sorry about you're partner." Bailey replied. Callen sighed. "So am i." Callen replied and slipped in the driver's side window. Bailey frowned and slid in the passenger sear. The whole ride to the office was silent.

Later that evening:

The gang had gotten the bad guy. They were now packing to go home. Bailey and Callen hadn't said a word to each other. Kensi,and Deeks looked in between the silent partners watching them. Deeks nudged Callen. Callen looked up at him with a questioning look. Deeks motioned his head towards Bailey. Callen sighed and walked over to his partner.

"Hey,Bailey." Callen called. Bailey looked up at her partner. "Yeah?" She asked. "Want to grab a drink?" Callen asked. "With you?" Bailey asked making sure he wasn't pulling her leg. "Yes." Callen said. Bailey thought about it for a moment. "Alright." She said. "I'll meet you at the bar in an hour?" He asked. Bailey nodded. Callen smiled and walked out of the bullpen.

"Did you two set this up?" Bailey asked Kensi and Deeks. Bailey raised and eyebrow at them. Kensi and Deeks shook their heads. "I don't know what you're talking about." Deeks said with a wink and left the bullpen. Kensi and Bailey share a giggle. The two walked out of the bullpen and to their seperate cars.

Outside the club, Bailey was working up the nerve to go in there. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that went mid thigh. It had thin straps and a blue sash around the waist. She curled her hair and had make up on. She had black peep-toe heels on. She thought she look good. A throat cleared from behind her. Bailey spun around and their stood Callen.

"You look beautiful." Callen said. Bailey blushed a bit. "Thanks." She said. Callen,and Bailey walked into the club together and sat down at the bar. "A beer." Callen stated. "Tequila." Bailey said. "What a girly drink." Callen teased. Bailey rolled her eyes and giggled. The man came back with Callen's beer and Bailey's Tequila. They took a sip and set it down. Bailey sighed.

"I'm sorry for prying earlier." Bailey said. Callen shook his head. "No,you were right. You do need to know about you're partner. I was a douche." Callen said. Bailey giggled. "So,truce?" Bailey asked. Callen nodded and took a sip of his beer. Bailey finished her tequila. "I bet you can't down a shot of vodka." Bailey taunted. "Oh yeah." Callen said. "Yeah." Bailey said getting in his face. They were so close. Callen looked into her eyes and got lost in them. The two leaned in. They got closer and closer. Callen was about to close the game then.

_Beep. ._

Bailey's phone went off. Bailey and Callen pulled away. She walked a little bit away and opened her phone. She frowned down at it. It was a text from her ex. Who was abusive.

_From: Jason_

_Hey,babe,i know where you are and i'm coming for you. See you soon. ;)_

Bailey's eyes widened. Her grip on her phone loosened and her phone fell on the floor. She stood their shaking. Callen saw this and ran over to her. Callen's eyes held nothing but concern in them.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked. Bailey pushed away from him and walked away without an explanation. Callen watched her leave. He fought the urge to chase after her. He sighed and one thought crossed his mind.

_We almost kissed._

**A/N: Ooo... Aww! What do you think? I know you guys are dying for them to kiss. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bailey didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She was so bothered by Jason coming after her and almost kissing Callen. Bailey walked into the NCIS headquarters and saw Deeks,and Kensi talking. The two of them noticed Bailey and smirked.

"So what happened last night with Callen?" Kensi asked. "What?" Bailey asked. "When you went out for drinks." Deeks said confused. "Oh,nothing. We talked and called a truce." Bailey replied. "Any lip action?" Deeks asked. Bailey blushed. "There was." Kensi said with a smirk. "No there wasn't." Bailey replied annoyed. "Really?" Deeks asked. "There was almost lip action." Bailey replied.  
"Why didn't you two kiss?" Kensi asked. "My phone beeped and i had to leave quickly." Bailey said. Kensi,and Deeks shushed. Bailey turned and there stood Callen. Bailey walked over to her desk and started on some kind of paperwork. Callen watched her with confusion in his eyes. Callen looked at Kensi and Deeks with his eyebrow raised. They quickly ran to their desks quietly. Callen shook his head and sat down at his desk. Which was right beside Bailey's. Bailey didn't look at him at all.

"Morning,Bailey." Callen greeted trying to get her to look at him. "Morning,Callen." She said not looking up. Callen frowned and started doing paperwork. He couldn't concentrate at all and just stared at Bailey. He was trying to read her but couldn't. He sighed and walked over to her. Bailey finally looked up and saw him standing front of her. She shot him a 'yes' look. A blow-horn sounded from above. All four of them turned their heads to the sound.

"We need you up here in Ops." Eric stated and ran back into the other room. Kensi,and Deeks were the first to get up and enter the room. Bailey jumped up and almost sprinted away to get away from Callen. Callen grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Bailey's peircing green eyes stared into his blue ones.

"What,Callen?" Bailey asked. "Look,what happened last night was an-" Callen started but Bailey cut him off. "I know." Bailey said pulling away from him and walking up the stairs without her partner. Callen turned and saw Hetty standing their. Hetty looked at him with a knowing expression on her face.

"What?" Callen asked. "Oh,nothing." Hetty said. "Hetty,i know you. What are you up to?" Callen asked. "And what would i be up to?" Hetty asked walking past him and disappearing into OPS. Callen shook his head and entered as well.

"Ah,finally,we can get started." Hetty said with a smirk. Bailey had the same smirk on her face. It looked just like Hetty's. It kind freaked Callen out. "A man by the name of Eric Stevenson was kidnapped this morning." Nell started and pulled up a picture of him. "He was sent on leave from the U.S. Navy." Eric stated. "Here is a list of everyone he knows. I split it in half so you can search in groups." Nell replied and handed each of them. Deeks and Kensi headed out quickly. Bailey walked over to where Callen was standing very hesitantly.  
Callen,and Bailey walked out of the headquarters and walked to his car. Bailey slid in the passenger seat silently. Callen slid in the driver's seat and drove off to the first person on the list's house. Callen glanced at his partner who seemed a bit troubled. Bailey turned her head and her eyes caught Callen's.

"Callen,eye's on the road." Bailey shrieked. Callen laughed and paid attention to the road. Bailey smiled slightly and then her phone buzzed. Bailey pulled her phone out and looked at the message.

_From Unknown:_

_Who's that guy you're with?_  
_Jason x_

Her eyes widened and she started looking out her window and her mirror. She saw a car behind them and there he was. He's been following me. She thought. Her eyes stared at the guy in the car. Jason. She thought.  
"Bailey." Callen called. She looked up at him. He had a worried look on his face. He pulled the car over and showed me my phone. He read it. She thought. "Who is Jason?"Callen asked. Bailey grabbed her phone and shut it off. "He's just an ex." She said. "Is he why you left so suddenly last night?" He asked. She nodded. "What did he say before this?" He asked. She took out the phone and handed it to him. He looked at the previous message.

"Why is he following you?" Callen asked. "He wants to get back together. I can't be together with him again." Bailey replied. "Why is that?" He asked. She took a deep breath and replied.

"He was abusive."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm evil i know. Sorry :/ But it'll get better.**


End file.
